Understanding of the Hart
by reilert79
Summary: Jennifer and Jonathan come to blows over a comment he makes...can they survive?
1. Chapter 1

***Willow Pond***

Jennifer Hart was in the study, going over plans for the next Fundraiser for the Mission Street Orphanage. They were having it at their house this year, and had planned a fun evening. They were going to have a casino night. They were going to set up a huge tent outside and there was going to be tables of all kinds-craps, poker, roulette, blackjack, the works. Jonathan had ordered a couple banks of slot machines as well. They were having it catered, and had even hired wait staff. And a party at the Hart's wouldn't be complete without dancing, and a silent and live auction for the kids.

Jennifer loved putting these things together, but she wished Jonathan took more of an interest. She always seemed exhausted by the time the party came around, because she had spent hours doing everything while he went to the office like it was business as usual.

She tried not to feel resentful, but it wasn't easy. She stopped and took a deep breath, and realized that she needed to eat and get away from the planning for a while.

She went upstairs and took a long bubble bath, and put on some lounging clothes. She came downstairs and made herself a salad, and took it to the couch.

She turned on the TV, and got lost in a movie.

Jonathan called around 3.

"Hi darling, how are you?"

"Good, how are you?"

"Ready to take my beautiful wife out to dinner".

"Your beautiful wife kind of wants to order in, if that's ok".

"My beautiful wife doesn't know that we are meeting someone for dinner".

"Your beautiful wife is intrigued".

"Your handsome husband got a phone call today from someone who wants to meet up with us for dinner. Jeff and Stacie Griffin".

"Your beautiful wife will get dressed and go with you to meet her oldest and dearest friend".

"Your handsome husband loves you".

"My handsome husband owes me one".

"Oh really?"

"Yes. I have been planning the mission street fundraiser alone, and it's been a little tiring".

"Well, we will talk about it tonight and see if we can ease your load, darling".

"That's all I ask".

"I love you, Red"

"I love you, Jonathan Charles. Where are we going?"

"We said we would decide when we met up. Have Max take you to the office at 5".

"Deal".

She blew him a kiss as she hung up, and put the phone back in the cradle.

She ran upstairs and changed and did her hair and makeup. She chose some black and pink palazzo pants, with a sort of paisley design, and a bright lavender top, and some black flip flop sandals.

Max dropped her at Hart Industries right on time, and then headed to his poker game.

***Hart Industries***

Jennifer took the elevator to Jonathan's floor, and headed to his office.

She found him at his desk.

"Hi darling".

"Hi, don't you look beautiful".

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Thank you, darling".

"The Griffin's should be here any minute. Got any ideas on where to take them?"

"La Scala".

"I knew you would say that".

"Did you have somewhere else in mind?"

"The Pier, or Chasen's".

"Anywhere is fine with me".

"So did you make headway on the planning for the fundraiser?"

She wagged her finger at him.

"Uh-huh. We are not talking about that, it's only going to bring my headache back".

He pulled her close.

"I'm sorry". He kissed her nice and slow, just like she liked.

There was a knock at the door. They turned to see the Griffins.

"Hi! So great to see you!"

Jennifer and Stacie hugged and started chatting.

Jennifer hugged Jeff too, and he and Jonathan shook hands.

Jennifer and Stacie had been high school friends, and then later sorority sisters in college.

Jennifer and Stacie went to Jonathan's couch, and sat down and started catching up, oblivious to everyone around them.

Jeff and Jonathan were talking about business for a little bit. They actually finalized their deal while Stacie and Jennifer were chatting.

Jonathan looked over, and saw that the women had kicked their shoes off and were curled up on the couch.

After letting them chat for about 20 minutes, Jonathan went over to them.

"Darling…if we could get a word in edgewise, we would like to take you lovely ladies to dinner".

"Sorry, darling".

He helped her up off the couch, and she kissed him.

"Where do you ladies want to go?"

Jennifer and Stacie spoke in unison. "La Scala".

They got their shoes on and headed ahead of the men, and Jonathan and Jeff just followed behind, as he locked up the place.

***La Scala***

Jennifer and Stacie were chatting about their old friends from high school.

"You have to come to the reunion, Jennifer. It just isn't the same without you".

"I might see if I can swing it. Who usually attends?"

"Well, last time, the only ones missing were you and Ashley Davidson."

"Ashley Davidson…I haven't thought about her in ages".

"That's ok, she thinks enough of herself for all of us". They collapsed into a fit of laughter.

Jonathan couldn't remember the last time he had seen Jennifer so happy.

He gave her a gentle squeeze.

They ordered dinner and the women kept chatting, while Jonathan and Jeff talked business. Jeff owned several packaging plants, and he and Jonathan were doing a deal to package some of Hart Industries items.

Jennifer and Stacie started talking about how they used to meet up for shopping trips in big cities, for long weekends.

"We should resurrect that tradition".

"I agree. Sometimes I miss living in New York. But California stole my heart, along with someone else".

"I understand completely. Jeff got me to move to Seattle".

"Seattle! Well, we are practically neighbors! How long have ya'll lived there?"

"About 8 months".

"Well, welcome to the west coast".

After they finished eating, they were sitting around having coffee.

"Where are you guys staying?"

"Well, we were going to talk to you about that. We had reservations at one place, but they gave away our room when we didn't check in on time because our flight was delayed. So, where do you recommend?"

"A wonderful place-it's quaint, quiet, and feels like home".

"Really? That sounds perfect! Where is it?"

"Our home".

"It is perfect! We would be delighted".

The men paid the check, and everyone headed to the parking lot.

The Griffin's followed the Harts back to Willow Pond.

***Willow Pond***

"Come in, come in… this is the main house. You guys get to pick. You can stay here, in one of the guest rooms. Or, we have a guest house out back if you want a little more privacy".

"Here is fine, you have a lovely home."

"Well, thank you".

Max came out to greet them.

"Max, these are our friends Jeff and Stacie Griffin. This is Max-he's our houseman, our chauffeur, our very good friend".

Max took their bags upstairs to a guest room, and then got everyone some drinks.

Jeff and Jonathan settled in for a couple hands of gin rummy, while Jennifer and Stacie settled onto the couch and started chatting again.

"So, I read in the high school newsletter that Pam Perkins passed away…how tragic".

"Yeah. Grace Carter told me that her husband left her for another woman and she overdosed".

"So awful. She was such a sweet soul".

"I spoke to Jamie McAffee last week. She told me that she went to a gas station, and they have these newspapers where they show people's mug shots. And right there on the front page, was Savannah Lawler's".

"Savannah got arrested? Why, she was as straight laced as anyone. What on earth did she do?"

"Well, you remember how she was best friends after graduation with Mitzi Bails? She was working for Mitzi's family's company and stole money".

"Oh, that's awful. I know Mitzi was devastated".

"She wrote her off and hasn't spoken to her since".

"Can't say I blame her, really".

The conversation shifted to events they were involved in.

"I am supposed to have a co-planner for the fundraiser for the Mission Street Orphanage. However, someone-she shot Jonathan a look- hasn't been helping me".

"All in due time, darling".

"What kinds of things are you planning?"

"Well come on, I'll show you".

Jennifer and Stacie went to the study, where they found Freeway.

"Hi darling! You are such a good boy! This, is Freeway. We found him on the Freeway".

"He sure is a cutie".

Jennifer grabbed the plans and showed them to Stacie.

"We always have a catered spread, a dance floor with a band or DJ, and a live and silent auction. And we always have a theme. This year, we are doing a casino night- we are going to have a huge tent with walls, and that's where all the tables will be. Jonathan ordered a couple banks of slot machines, and we will have those inside. And we are going to hire dealers and wait staff, the whole bit."

"That sounds amazing!"

"It's usually our favorite night of the year".

"Sounds like it. Jeff and I never get to go to things like this".

"Well, you should come to this, and enjoy yourselves".

"We just might".

They sat on the couch in the study and kept chatting.

"Jennifer, did I see on the news that Jonathan had died in a plane crash?"

She nodded.

"It's been a horrible few months".

She poured out the whole story-how she was attacked in their home while he was out of town, and then he went out of town again to have a tumor removed that she didn't know about, and then how he was kidnapped and his impostor died in the plane crash but everyone thought it was him.

"How did you find him?"

"I didn't. I do this thing, when I suffer something tragically. It's like I withdraw inside myself and I don't speak. I was doing that, here at home. I wasn't eating, I was sleeping thanks to heavy sleeping pills, and I was literally just wasting away. I was bouncing around somewhere between he's not dead, and accepting that he was never coming back. So, basically, he made his way home back here, and as soon as I saw him, I fainted. He woke me up, and I fainted again. So, he had Max tell me while he was in the next room and then I questioned him, I didn't believe him. He proved it to me by dancing".

"Dancing?"

"Yeah, we dance a lot. And every time we fox trot, every 5th step, he steps on my foot. So, we foxtrotted and he stepped on my foot and I knew, I knew it was him".

"That's so romantic".

"It is, isn't it?"

Jennifer told her about the issue with Susan, and how they finally resolved things.

"Been there, done that".

"What do you mean?"

"Remember Taffy Davidson?"

"Yes, I do".

"She came in town when we were living in New York, and I invited her to stay with us. It was supposed to be a weekend. She started by saying she had more business to attend to, so she would be there a few more days. On the last night, she slipped something in my drink after dinner. Some kind of pill. I was in the bathroom at the time, and I came back and saw a residue at the bottom. So, I pretended to drink it, and then pretended to be sleepy. Sure enough, she had drugged my husband too. And when I "woke up", I caught her upstairs wearing a blonde wig and in bed with him. She was naked, and she had gotten his boxers off him."

"No taste broad. What did you do?"

"I called the cops and had her arrested for drugging us."

She wiped the tears from her face.

"She's my kids godmother, and I had her arrested for drugging us. She said she just wanted one night with my husband, that's all."

"So what did they do?"

"We pressed charges. She had given him so much of that drug, that he had kidney issues for months. He didn't just sleep for 5 hours, he slept for 5 days. He was admitted to the hospital. We had court last week. We flew home for it, and as soon as she saw us walk in to testify against her, she changed her plea to guilty. She was sentenced to 12 years in prison".

"Wow…you think you know someone".

"I know. She and I were so close-as close as you and I always were. She lived next door to us for ages, she was our kids godmother, she spent holidays with us. And then when Paul left her, she went nuts. Started drinking, lost the house, her job. Had to go to a rehab. That was our first visit with her since she had moved away. And now, it's also our last visit with her ever. That's partly why we moved to the west coast. We just needed a fresh start".

"Isn't it sad how you think some friendships won't last a day and they last longer than the ones you thought would last forever?"

"You and I are proof of that".

"That we are".

The men came in and joined them.

"Darling, it's almost midnight".

"Is it really? Why, it feels like they just got here".

Jennifer turned to Stacie.

"How long are you two staying?"

"Our flight leaves tomorrow night, after Jeff's meeting".

"Well, why don't we make a day of it? Shopping, mani/pedi, lunch…"

"Yes! Our traditional girl time".

"Perfect. Well, we better head to bed if we are going to shop all day tomorrow".

They went upstairs and each couple went to their own room.

Jennifer changed into her pajamas and got in to bed. A few minutes later, Jonathan joined her.

She snuggled up to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I didn't mean to ignore you, darling. It's probably been at least 10 years since I saw Stacie".

"It's alright darling. It was nice to see you smiling again".

She sat up and looked at him.

"About the fundraiser.."

"Darling… I am planning the financial part of the evening. You are the best planner for the rest of it. I trust you, whatever you decide is fine".

"I decided that I want to plan it with you".

He kissed her, and pulled her close.

"I love you, Mrs. H."

"I love you, Mr. H."

He reached up and turned out the light.


	2. Chapter 2

***Willow Pond***

Jennifer and Jonathan were up early, and so were Stacie and Jeff.

They all 4 had breakfast downstairs together. Jonathan and Jeff left for the office and their meeting at the same time.

"Bye darling, I love you".

"I love you too. See you tonight".

Jennifer kissed him and poured herself some more coffee.

She and Stacie were going to get their nails and toes done, go shopping, and have lunch at the Bistro.

"Are there any stores you specifically want to hit up?"  
"All of them". They both started laughing.

They headed out about 30 minutes later. Jennifer took her to all her favorite boutique's and shops.

Jennifer found several evening gowns for a great price, and a few nice dressy outfits she could wear to dinner parties. She also stocked up on handbags and some new makeup.

After their mani/pedi's, they headed to the Bistro for lunch.

"You know, Jennifer, I am on the board for our high school alumni committee. We are meeting next week. If you can put together a short presentation about the orphanage, I can more than likely convince them to donate our charity funds for the year to the orphanage."

"That would be great!"

"How did you and Jonathan get involved with them?"

"Well, Jonathan lived there growing up. He was an orphan there-that's where he met Max, while he was living there."

"You guys have the most interesting life".

Jennifer chuckled. "At times, it can be, yes".

After a nice lunch, they headed back to the house.

It took them three trips to bring in all of their packages and Stacie went upstairs to pack their bags so they would be ready to leave.

She and Jennifer shared a glass of wine and sat on the couch and chatted some more until Jeff and Jonathan got home.

"So what is the theme for the next reunion?"

"Well, we are doing a masquerade ball one night and an informal get together at a bar another night. They are really focusing on how we chose to attend Mountain Brook Academy."

"How did you choose it?"

"Well, I was 10, and I had a bad habit of taking things that didn't belong to me. So, my parents put me in a reform school, and it was there that I met this guy, Damon. He was the older brother of my roommate. He taught me how to professionally score jewelry from jewelry stores, how to bypass alarms and lasers on jewelry displays, and all that. So, when I was 14, I got caught stealing from a very high end jewelry store, and my parents had enough. They put me at Mountain Brook because they knew that I wouldn't be able to sneak in and out, and they told me that if I was able to graduate without any arrests, they would buy me a car for graduation. What about you?"

"Well, my mom died when I was 12, and my dad kind of emotionally checked out. So, I was sent to boarding school. I never asked him why he picked that one".

"And your dumb luck, you get stuck with me as a roommate, the nicest girl with the most troubled".

"I am so grateful you were my roommate. You made my time there so much more enjoyable".

"I think we were good for each other-I was much calmer by the time I left there, because of you."

"And I wasn't stuck in a shell, because of you".

Jonathan came in the door then.

"Hi darling." He leaned down and kissed her.

"Hi Stacie".

"Hello. Is my husband with you?"

"No, our last meetings were separate".

"What time is your flight?"

"We are on his corporate plane, so he said as soon as the last meeting was over".

"Oh, I wish you guys could stay longer".

"Me too. But the kids have games this weekend and his parents are great with them, but a few days is the limit".

Jeff came in the door a few minutes later.

"Hi honey. How was your meeting?"

"Great. Very productive".

"Do we have time to stop and grab dinner before we take off?"

"I was thinking we could pick it up and take it on the plane with us".

"Perfect".

"Well you guys will have to come down again sometime".

"We will. Thank you for your hospitality and it was so great to see you".

Jennifer and Stacie shared a long hug.

After a round of goodbyes, the Griffin's left.

Jennifer and Jonathan went to the kitchen to make dinner. One of their favorite things was to make dinner together.

After dinner was over, they went to the couch to have a brandy.

Jennifer got up and got her files of fundraiser stuff.

"Darling, we need to talk about the fundraiser".

He sighed.

"Ok".

She looked at him. "What is that supposed to mean?"  
"Jennifer….."

She got up and started to walk away.

"Forget it".

She was upstairs before he had even gotten off the couch.

He heard the door shut, and wondered if he should go after her.

After a few swallows of his brandy, he got up and went to talk to her.

He came into the bedroom and found her reading, in bed.

He walked over to her side of the bed and sat down next to her.

"I don't want to talk about it right now".

"Jennifer-"

"No, Jonathan. I am serious. I don't".

He nodded and got up and went to change for bed.

He came back and climbed into bed next to her and grabbed his book and started to read himself.

Jonathan was trying to fight the urge to grab her and kiss her and hold her. But, he knew that would make things worse.

She couldn't concentrate on what she was reading, all she could think about was him.

After about 20 minutes of uncomfortable silence, she put the book down and looked at him.

She was calm.

"All I'm saying is that I feel like you aren't doing anything as far as planning this, and it's overwhelming to plan it alone. And you are always telling me to ask for help. So, I did. And you push me away. And then you said we would talk about it later and then when I wanted to talk about it, you sighed and made the face like "What am I going to say to shut her up?" That isn't like you. If you don't want to have the fundraiser, then just say so and I will happily cancel everything".

"I tell you what. What if I give you Ashley from the office, to help you with planning? You make the decisions, she can do the leg work."

"Thank you."

She rolled over and went to sleep.

He read a few more minutes and then reached up and turned out the light. He could tell she was really asleep, because of how she was breathing.

Just as he was about to fall asleep, she reached over and grabbed his arm and pulled it towards her, so he would hold her.

***The next morning***

Jennifer got up first and got a shower and got dressed. She was downstairs when Jonathan came down.

She had made them breakfast and was pouring herself a cup of coffee.

They ate mostly in silence. She did the dishes while he finished up.

He got up and brought his dishes to her and set them by the sink.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her head.

"I love you, I will see you tonight".

She turned to kiss him.

"Love you too".

"Darling…this is silly. We love each other, can't we call a truce?"

She nodded.

"Come to the office today and I will put Ashley in charge of helping you, ok?"

"Ok".

She kissed him again and he left.

Around 11, she arrived at Hart Industries with all the files for the fundraiser.

***Hart Industries***

Jennifer took the elevator up and walked into Jonathan's office.

He buzzed Ashley in, and introduced them and gave them the office next door.

"Ashley, my beautiful wife has carte blanche here. If she wants to do something, you can do it".

"Got it, Mr. Hart".

Jennifer showed Ashley all the paperwork and everything she had planned, and explained the casino theme.

"I originally wanted a circus theme, but Jonathan talked me into the casino night".

"Casino nights are usually fun".

They talked about getting items for the auction and they talked about getting donations from businesses for the silent auction.

After they were finished, Jennifer went home.

Jonathan walked her to the elevator, and then went to Ashley's office.

"Did it work?"

"I think so. She doesn't suspect a thing, Mr. Hart".

"Perfect. Thanks for your help, Ashley".

***Willow Pond***

Jennifer had stopped and gone shopping on her way home. She grabbed some new lingerie and a few things for Jonathan, and headed home.

She ordered them a pizza from Guido's and was sitting on the couch with Freeway when Jonathan got home.

"Hi darling".

He leaned down and kissed her.

"Hi yourself".

He joined her on the couch and they shared a cocktail.

"Did you and Ashley get things squared away?"

"Yes, she seems like she is going to be a huge help".

"Great. We only have a week till the fundraiser".

"It's always here before we know it. We need to figure out what we are auctioning".

"I think you and I are going to auction off a day on the boat with us, dinner included".

"That should go for a high price".

"What else do we have for the auction?"

"Not a whole lot. I am going to look through some paintings we have in the attic and see if there is one we can auction off, and maybe some of our art pieces".

She stretched a little and snuggled up to him.

"I went shopping today and picked up some things for you…"

"Oh really? Like what?"

"I got you some new shirts, and some more jeans and shorts".

"And then where did you go?"

"Victoria's secret".

"Oh is that for me too?"

"You know it".

She leaned up and kissed him.

***A few days later***

Jennifer and Jonathan had spent a relaxing weekend at home, and she had worked on the auction some, but not a lot. She had found several pieces in the attic to donate in the silent auction, and she had called several businesses and arranged for them to donate several gift certificates and packages.

Tuesday morning, she was in the study, and began calling the vendors who would be coming to set up on Saturday.

She started with the caterer.

"Hi. I am just making sure that you have our address for the event this weekend and that you will still be here by 3 to set up?"

"We have your event down as canceled ma'am."

"Canceled? What do you mean canceled?"

"We received a phone call last week that it was canceled".

"Well, not from me you didn't".

"I'm sorry, but we already filled the slot, because we were specifically told that your event was canceled".

Jennifer hung up fuming. Now on top of everything else she was going to have to find a new caterer.

It turned out to be the same with the florist, the photographer, and the company who was providing the sound equipment.

Jennifer was close to tears. She demanded to know who canceled their event with these people. It took some prodding, but she finally got the sound company to tell her who canceled it.

"Ma'am, it was canceled by Jonathan Hart. He said the entire event had been canceled".

"Ok thank you".

She hung up and put her fingers in her hair.

She called his office, and Kelly said he was in a meeting and couldn't be disturbed for anything.

"Not even for me?"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Hart, he clearly stated that I was not to disturb him for anyone".

"Ok thank you. Put me through to Ashley please".

"She isn't here. She took some personal days. She will be back next week".

"Ok thank you".

Jennifer got up and went and changed clothes and headed to the park. She decided to run till she wasn't angry any more. She took off running and got a good 4 miles in before she stopped for water. She was still mad, but she knew what she was going to do.

She went back home, and called Jonathan again.

"Kelly, ask him if he wants to speak to me".

Kelly put her on hold, and then came back.  
"Mrs. Hart, he said no".

"Ok, thank you". She hung up.

She went and packed some bags and headed to the beach house. She always thought better at the beach house.


	3. Chapter 3

***Beach House***

Jennifer came in to the beach house and put her bags down.

She hadn't left Jonathan a note or anything. She had just left.

This wasn't making sense. Why would he insist on her planning the fundraiser, only to cancel it days before it was to take place? And why would he give her Ashley, to help her plan it only to allow her to take a week off? But regardless of all that, he refused to speak to her on the phone. He had never done that. Their entire marriage, she had always been the only one who could interrupt anything he was doing at any time, any place.

She wasn't just mad, she was deeply hurt.

She sat on the terrace for a bit and then decided to take herself to dinner.

***La Scala***

She was seated at the table, and was trying to enjoy her meal, but it wasn't working.

Then she heard it. She would know his voice anywhere. Her husband, was somewhere around her. She figured out he was on the other side of the lattice work.

"I canceled everything related to the party. Hopefully she doesn't know yet. I just had to keep her busy, but she was actually making real appointments with people, so I had to cancel it. I didn't want to, but I had to do something to get her out of the way, so the real party can take place".

She heard a woman talking back to him, but she couldn't place her voice.

Jennifer was stunned. She couldn't believe that he felt this way about her. Keep her busy? He was the one who asked for her help.

She felt her eyes fill with tears, and she started biting her cheek to keep from crying.

She finally threw some cash down on the table, and grabbed her purse. She walked right by his table, and didn't respond when he called her name.

She was in the car and out of the parking lot by the time he got outside.

She went back to the beach house, took a sleeping pill, and crashed for the night.

***The next day***

Jonathan was frantic. He had seen her leave the restaurant and knew she was upset, but he couldn't get to her in time. He went for a long drive hoping to give her space, but when he got home, she wasn't there.

He decided to wait it out, and just be there when she returned. He knew that once he explained things, she would be ok. And when the real surprise was revealed, she would be ok. Deep down, he thought maybe he had gone too far this time, but he knew that they would be able to piece things back together.

Every year at the fundraiser, they had an award for the volunteer of the year, and they also always spotlighted one person connected to the orphanage and thanked them for their service. And he knew as soon as she realized who had been chosen, she would understand why it had to happen this way and she would forget about the rest. He just had to make her see that. He couldn't get that hurt look on her face out of his head. He hated knowing that he put it there.

Now that he knew that she hadn't come home, he had to find her.

***Beach house***

Jennifer woke up and had coffee on the terrace. She was thinking that she needed a change of scenery. She just had to get away, some place quiet.

She decided to go to their cabin. She got up, changed clothes, and was on the road within an hour. She figured Jonathan would come to the beach house eventually, so she did leave a note there.

It was simple, and just said "I'm obviously not wanted here, so I am going away to think things out. -J".

She headed up to the cabin, not knowing when she would return.

***Willow Pond***

Jonathan had driven to the beach house 5 times. Each time he opened the garage door and saw that she wasn't there, he turned around and left. This time, he was going to go in. And he found her note.

It crushed him. He hated knowing that she felt that way. She portrayed an air of confidence, but when you hurt her, it was easy to go pretty deep. He had to find her and straighten this out.

He tried to think of places she would go. He had driven to the hotels in town, but didn't see her car anywhere. He drove to all the stores and boutiques that she frequented. He went to her hair salon. Finally, after several hours, he had gone back to Willow Pond.

He looked over the plans he had been making, and came up with a plan b.

Simply put, if Jennifer returned by Saturday, he would go with plan A. If she didn't, they would go with plan b, and nobody would be any the wiser that it was plan b.

Except him.

He missed her so bad he couldn't take it. His arms ached to hold her. His body ached to kiss her, be with her. And his soul was dying to clear this up.

He had gone everywhere he could think of, to no avail. All he could do was wait, and waiting wasn't his strong suit.

***Cabin***

It was Friday. Jennifer had settled into the cabin, and had really enjoyed her peace and quiet. They had no TV, no radio, no phone at the cabin, which was by design. She had read some books, written part of an article, and just enjoyed clearing her head and getting a new perspective on things. She had taken some naps in the hammock on the back deck, and slept in late every morning. She was able to think things through, even though she didn't really get any clear answers.

She missed him, though. She missed him something fierce. She wanted someone to just hold her and tell her it would be ok. She missed falling asleep on his shoulder and feeling his arm on her in the night. She hoped they would eventually get back to that, but she didn't know how. She was hurt that he had insisted that she plan the fundraiser, and then canceled it out from under her. And the most hurtful thing was that he said he had done it to keep her busy.

She was on the porch, sitting in the swing reading, when the Sheriff came by.

"Howdy, Mrs. Hart! I didn't realize that you and Mr. Hart were here".

"We aren't. It's just me".

"Oh, I see. Well, I came to advise you that they are going to be doing some repair work to the roads, and they advised us that nobody will be allowed in or out, starting tomorrow. They are cutting off the power too".

"Ok thank you, Sheriff!"

He left and she got up and packed her things and headed back to Bel air. She didn't know where she was going to go, whether it was to Willow Pond, or to the beach house. Facing him again was going to be tough, but she knew she had to do it at some point. Regardless of how hurt she was by him, she owed him at least one face to face meeting.

She figured she would decide when she got there. She stopped and shopped some, and just took her time going back. She briefly considered stopping and staying at a spa, but she really wasn't feeling up to it.

She drove along, listening to music, and got to Bel Air around 5.

She stopped to get gas, and had just started the pump when she heard a voice that shook her to her core.

"Where the hell you been?"


	4. Chapter 4

She turned around.

"Max!"

"Hi, Mrs. H! Where you been? Me and Mr. H. been worried sick about you! Here, let me do that for you". He took the gas pump from her hands.

"I went to the cabin. I would have stayed longer but they are working on the road so I had to leave".

"Are you going home?"

"I don't know…"

"He is worried sick about you, Mrs. H. He misses you so much".

"I miss him. But, we have some things to work out".

"How you gonna work them out if you don't come home?"

"I don't know. But, I do know that he didn't come after me. And that says a lot".

"Mrs. H., I saw him date a lot of gals before you, and you are the only one that he let stay. And you have stayed about 10 times longer than the others. You gotta believe me when I tell you that he loves you".

"Sometimes, love just ain't enough, Max".

Max finished pumping her gas for her.

As he screwed the cap back on, he turned to her. "He's not the only one who loves and misses you, Mrs. H. The house just ain't the same without you".

She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"If something happens, you can find me at the beach house. And I love you too, Max. You can tell him I'm alright".

He nodded. She got in the car and headed to the beach house.

***Beach house***

Jennifer came in and started doing laundry and then made herself some tea. She took it to the terrace.

She had never really been a person who had to be by the beach constantly. However, it always helped her to think when she was troubled. Staring at the ocean was somehow calming for her.

She sat on the terrace, and she started thinking about their life together. They had a wonderful life together, they were very blessed, no doubt about that.

However, at some point, he stopped trusting her and believing in her. She hadn't realized it till now, but that's what had happened. If he had trusted her and believed in her, he would have never let her plan the fundraiser to "keep her busy".

She didn't want to divorce him, but she didn't want to be in his way either. She wasn't one to stay where she wasn't wanted, and she didn't understand why he just wasn't honest with her. And if he hadn't been honest about this, what else was he not being honest about? She thought about their sex life. Things had still been pretty great there. At least from her point of view. He had given no indication that he was unhappy.

As far as she knew, things at work were going ok. She didn't know what it was that wasn't right, just that something wasn't right.

She let the tears fall, as she realized that she didn't know how to fix things this time.

She thought about all the great things and places they had done and seen, and she mourned that part of her life, because she didn't see a way that they could go forward.

She would have to move out, and at some point, one of them would have to file for divorce. She felt like her heart was breaking.

She was crying so hard, she was out of breath. She could feel it when it started, but she was powerless to stop it. The panic attack she was having was full blown now, and she was paralyzed almost; all she could do was sob and breath shaky breaths.

She couldn't focus on anything, so she never heard him come in.

She felt his arms wrap around her, and hold her close, and felt him stroke her hair.

"Ok, ok, it's alright…come on, it's alright".

He handed her the tea cup she had brought out there with her, and she sipped it.

After she calmed down, she tried to get out of his embrace but he wouldn't let her.

"No, we are going to talk about this".

She shook her head no.

He picked her up and carried her inside, and set her down by the couch.

Her eyes were blazing.

He ran his hands up and down her back, and was trying to make her feel better, but she was resisting.

"You had no right to come here".

"I had every right. You're my wife".

"Am I? It's not like you've been treating me like an equal partner lately".

"Jennifer, that's not fair".

"Jonathan, it's more than fair. And I have already talked to you longer than you deserve. So, I am going to go upstairs, and if you would kindly leave, I would appreciate it".

"Jennifer, I am not going anywhere until you and I talk about this".

"I have nothing to say to you".

"Then I guess we will sit in silence".

"Jonathan!"

"Jennifer, just please hear me out".

She went and sat down on the couch, but she was not sitting next to him. There was a good bit of space between them.

He stared at her after she sat down.

He kept telling himself how beautiful she was.

She finally looked over at him.

"Well, well. You sure do have a lot to say".

"I'm sorry. I was just distracted by you".

"That's not going to work this time, Jonathan".

"Why did you leave?"

"You know why".

"No, I really don't".

"I heard you. I heard that awful thing you said about me at the restaurant".

"What restaurant?"

"La Scala, the other night. You said you canceled the party plans because you only asked me to organize it to keep me busy. And you had to cancel it because you found out that I had made appointments with real people. You said you wanted me out of the way".

"Oh. That".

"Yeah, that. I was sitting on the other side of the lattice work".

He sighed.

"Jonathan, I made appointments with real people because I was planning a real party. You cannot have a party without food, flowers, pictures, sound equipment, wait staff, a theme, activities, auction items. You asked me to plan the party, and I did. And then you canceled it out from under me. I knew before I went to the restaurant that you had canceled everything, I just didn't know that you hadn't really wanted me to plan it in the first place. And when I heard you say that, I felt so foolish and so used".

She was crying again. He reached out to comfort her but she moved farther away from him.

"Jennifer, it's not like that. Honest".

"Define honest".

"You know me better than that. You know I am always honest with you".

She gave him a pointed look.

"Ok, so maybe this time, I wasn't completely honest".

"Jonathan, we aren't getting anywhere. If you didn't want me to plan the party, you shouldn't have asked me. And if you think you have to keep me busy, then what kind of marriage do we have? I think it's best if we take a long hard look at where we stand, and I am afraid it's not together".

"Jennifer, that's ridiculous".

"Is it? You didn't trust me enough to plan the party on my own. And you gave me a fake assistant when I begged you for help. Obviously, you don't want me around".

"Jennifer, we can't divorce now. The fundraiser is still tomorrow night. If you aren't there, it won't look right".

He moved closer to her.

"Do you really want a divorce?"

"No, but I feel like we are backed into a corner and have no other option".

"We do have another option. We can love each other. Because, you know deep down that I do want you around-always have and always will".

"If love was enough, we wouldn't be here right now. Tell me something- were you loving me when you tried to keep me busy?"

"I deserve that".

"You certainly do".

"I'm sorry that I tried to keep you busy. Darling, I love you, you gotta believe me. And I will do anything to stay with you and get to show you every day how much you mean to me".

"Love and respect and trust aren't the same things".

"Jennifer, come on. You know I respect you. I haven't ever given you a reason to think otherwise".

She was crying hard now. He got up and got them both some water.

"You can have Willow Pond, I will take the beach house. You can have everything else, but I want visitation with Freeway."

"Darling, I am not discussing divorce with you."

"It's the only way, Jonathan. I don't want to divorce you, I love you, but what else can we do? I don't see how we can get past this".

"We will find a way. You just have to trust me".

She gave him a pointed look.

"I know, it's a lot to ask. But, I mean it".

They talked for several more hours, and she was still hellbent on them not being able to save anything.

"I tell you what. You come to the fundraiser at the house tomorrow night. After it's over, you and I will go upstairs to our bedroom and talk. And if you still want to divorce me, then fine. I will sign away and give you whatever you want. The house, cars, boat, company, money. Whatever you want, it's yours. I just want one more fundraiser with my wife by my side. One more fundraiser, one more dance".

"And if I still want a divorce, you will sign no matter what?"

"No matter what".

"And you understand that I don't want the divorce, I just feel like it's our only option?"

He nodded.

"Ok, I will do that".

"Jennifer, I want you to know that regardless of how this turns out, you are the only woman I ever loved, and you are the only woman I will ever love. If we divorce, that's it. I will be single forever. No woman ever could or ever will take your place in my heart."

She reached over and grabbed his hand.

"That was very sweet, and I appreciate that. I just want you- I want us, to be happy".

He took her hand and stood up. She followed him.

They went upstairs to bed and he waited while she changed clothes and got all settled in the bed.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I guess I'm headed back to the house. I will see you tomorrow".

"You can stay if you want. Up to you".

Just then, they heard a loud clap of thunder.

He went and changed into some pajama pants and climbed into bed with her.

Just as she was falling asleep, he leaned over and whispered in her ear.  
"There is nothing in the world that will ever change the way I feel about you. I love you, Red".

He wrapped his arms around her. He might be losing her on Monday, but he was going to hold her in his arms tonight.

He drifted off to sleep.

***The next morning***

He ordered them breakfast and had it delivered.

After they were finished, he cleaned the kitchen himself and then brought her more coffee on the terrace.

"I am heading home to get things ready for the fundraiser. Can you be there by 3?"

"I suppose".

He nodded.

He kissed her forehead, and gave her a slight hug. He wanted to hold her forever, but he didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

Just before he left, he looked her in the eyes.

"I know that you are hurt, and I know that I am the reason. I will never stop trying to make things right and I will never stop loving you, no matter what happens. Nothing else matters without you in my life, Red".

He kissed her forehead and then headed home.

She hung around the beach house till about 2, and then went home to Willow Pond.

***Willow Pond***

She arrived home and found the house surprisingly empty.

Freeway came running and she spent a good bit of time petting him.

"Mama missed you, and she's sorry. Things are going to change, but you will still have your mama".

She went to the fridge and poured herself a generous glass of wine, and went upstairs.

She wondered where Jonathan and Max were.

As she climbed the stairs, she surveyed the den from above. Not a single decoration was ready for the party.

"Shows what he knows. He's having a party tonight and he hasn't even decorated."

She went and took a nice, long luxurious bubble bath. She lit candles and put music on and everything.

Jonathan had left her a gift on the bed. She opened it after she got out of the tub. It was a beautiful evening gown- black with red sparkles. It was strapless, sweetheart neckline, floor length. It was a loose fitting mermaid shape, and it looked amazing on her.

She got ready and was about to go downstairs when Jonathan came into the bedroom.

"Hi, you look beautiful".

"Hey. Thank you".

She sat down on the bed and was putting on her shoes.

"Where is everyone?"

"Party isn't here. It's at Rosewood Manor".

She gave a smirky, rolled-eyes look and didn't say anything.

She went and got a sparkly black handbag out of her closet and switched purses.

While he was getting ready, she started packing an overnight bag with her cosmetics and toiletries.

"Darling, don't you think that's a little premature?"

"Just want to be prepared, is all".

He finished putting his tux on, and took her the bow tie.

"Can you do the honors?"

"Sure". She straightened his tie for him, like she always did.

She stepped back when she was done.

"You look very nice".

"Thanks, so do you".

They walked downstairs.

He went to the kitchen and came back with a surprise for her.

"What is that?"

"Well, I did some thinking. And every year as soon as we get to the fundraiser, you want water. So, I packed you a couple bottles of it. And I figured since you were all dressed up, and I was all dressed up, that you needed a corsage to go along with it."

She held her wrist out and he put the corsage on her wrist.

"Thank you", she said softly.

"You're welcome, darling".

They went to the car and headed to the fundraiser.

***Rosewood Manor***

They pulled up and parked, and went inside.

It was almost 6:30.

"Darling, would you like a cocktail?"

"The usual, please".

He found their table, and she sat down while he got her drink.

Each table had programs sitting at each spot, and name plates.

Stacie and Jeff were sitting next to them.

She looked over the program.

First was cocktails, then came the announcements and presentations, and then after that, was the dinner. Live and silent auctions plus the entertainment were very last.

She couldn't believe it. This was all wrong. Oh well, she wasn't the party planner so the egg wouldn't be on her face.

"Darling, when I go up to make the announcement, you don't have to go with me. You can stay here if you want".

She stared at him in disbelief. He always wanted her next to him when he made the announcements. This was just further proof of him not wanting her around.

He leaned in close to her.

"Jennifer, I didn't mean that the way it sounded. I meant that you don't want to be here, so if you don't want to come up there, you don't have to".

She nodded.

Jeff and Stacie got there and came and sat by her. She was glad to see a friend, someone who could distract her.

They started chatting and she didn't notice the room was filling up.

Jonathan and Jeff went to talk to some other businessmen, while Stacie and Jennifer stayed at the table.

"You did a great job with this, Jennifer".

"I didn't do anything with this. I planned the whole party, and then he canceled it out from under me".

"What?"

"Yep. And just between you and me, we are separated over it. I am filing for divorce next week."


	5. Chapter 5

***Rosewood Manor***

"Divorce? Jennifer, you can't!"

"I know. I don't want to. I just don't see how we can get past this".

"Jennifer, promise me you will think about it".

"I have thought about it. And he and I argued about it for hours last night and didn't get anywhere".

"Well, it's still a big step. Promise me you will think about it some more".

"I promise".

She took a sip of her drink.

Just then the lights dimmed, and Jonathan came over to her.

"Darling, I am going to the microphone. I want you to salute me if you can see me and hear me clearly".

"Ok".

He got up to the stage and took the microphone.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen".

She gave a tiny salute.

"Thank you for coming to our annual Mission Street Fundraiser for the Orphanage. This is a cause that is near and dear to my heart, and I appreciate your attendance and faithfulness."

Everyone clapped.

"At this time, I want to show a short video spotlighting why we do this every year".

They showed a 7 minute video about the orphanage. There was a lot of footage of Jennifer handing the kids toys, or feeding them, or hugging them. There was a great shot of her holding a baby and singing to it, and another one of the kids running to her and Jonathan. There were several shots of the nuns playing kickball with the kids, and playing basketball with them. It was an amazing video.

"So, for those of you who don't know, I was an orphan at Mission Street. I know what it's like to live there, without a family to love you, and I know what it's like to see other kids get adopted while you are left behind, alone. These kids have literally nobody except the sisters who work tirelessly to see that they are cared for, and the volunteers that give their time to help out. I cannot take away their situation, but I can make it a little easier".

Everyone clapped.

"Now, every year, we spotlight someone who has tirelessly and selflessly given up their time, money, energy, and ideas to the orphanage and to the kids to make it a better place. This year's volunteer is one of the best. We will call this year's volunteer of the year Person A. The kids made a video about Person A, and we are going to see it now".

The video had the kids, one by one, in front of the camera saying things like "Person A is my favorite! They are so nice to us!", and "Without Person A, we wouldn't smile nearly as much as we do" and "I always get excited when I see Person A". It was a very heartwarming video.

After it was over, Jonathan returned to the microphone.

"The recipient of this award will receive a copy of the real video, with their name in it, instead of person A. So, now to tell you a little more about this year's recipient. Person A is easily the favorite among the kids, and most of the staff. Person A has given so much of their time, energy, money, and heart to the kids to make sure they are happy and cared for. Without Person A, the kids wouldn't have half of what they do have. Person A has served meals, dressed in costume without complaint, donated items of all kinds, spent countless hours setting up events and cleaning up afterwards, and always has a smile on their face while doing it. Person A has spent hours with the children, reading to them, helping them with their homework, comforting them when they were sick, playing games with them, serving them dinner, doing anything and everything that was asked of them, with a smile on their face the whole time.

An easel with a covered picture was brought on stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you would please raise your glasses and join me in a toast to our Volunteer of the year, this year the award goes to…My beautiful wife, Jennifer Hart".

The blanket was removed, and there was a blown-up picture of Jennifer.

Jennifer's jaw dropped open. Surely, she had misheard him. This had to be a mistake.

Everyone erupted into applause and gave her a standing ovation.

She was crying, and wiping her eyes.

Stacie leaned over and hugged her.

After the applause stopped, Jonathan took the microphone.

"I cannot tell you how much my wife deserves this without telling you that for the past 12 weeks, she has been planning this night, only to have me cancel all of her plans in the last week so that I could surprise her like this. She is pretty mad at me right now, and has been for several days, but darling, I hope this makes up for all of it."

Everyone laughed and clapped.

They showed a video of Jennifer volunteering at the orphanage, that he had narrated. She could barely listen to what he was saying because she was so emotional. But she did catch snippets here and there. "She makes the world a better place by being in it, and that most definitely includes the orphanage". "To see the kids run to her when we pull up just makes my day". "She's just a lovely person inside and out, and the kids benefit from that in tremendous ways".

He stepped back up to the microphone.

"I would like to point out that I decided 4 months ago to name my wife volunteer of the year. I made the video with the kids, I made the video of her volunteering, and I planned this whole party during the month of January. She started planning what she thought was going to be the fundraiser about 8 weeks ago, not knowing that I had already planned it all and that she was going to be the winner. And then I had to cancel all of her plans because I had made these and I wanted to pull this off. So, darling, if you don't mind, could you please come accept your award?"

She hopped right up and headed to the stage while everyone clapped.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She leaned to whisper in his ear.

"I am so sorry. I love you".

"It's alright".

He kissed her once more, and then she took the microphone.

"This is so unexpected. I can't believe this…. I can think of hundreds of people more deserving than me to get this. I don't think of what I do there as volunteering- I just truly enjoy being with the kids and helping out. I love it when they run to me and I love seeing their faces light up when they get something new, or even something new to them. Helping them-it's more like they are helping me. And my husband, that's all he knows about his childhood. So, while I say thank you for this wonderful, yet totally undeserved award, I also say please come volunteer with us, it will change your life".

Jonathan took the microphone again after the applause died down.

"Ok, so for the rest of the evening, we are going to have food. The food tables are now open. And there is dancing, and cocktails. The live and silent auctions will start in about an hour, and the entertainment in the main tent will start right after that".

Max came and took her award for her, and kissed her on the cheek.

She went back to the table to get her drink. Stacie was there and gave her a big hug.

"You knew, didn't you?"

"Yes, Jonathan called me. That was why we came into town. While you and I were shopping, he took your files and canceled everything. And he wanted you to have someone to sit next to tonight, so he told me to ask about the event because he knew that you would invite me".

"That man…."

"Jennifer, you can't divorce him. He loves you so much".

"I am not going to divorce him. I was some kind of upset at him, but he's right, this makes up for it."

The band started playing, and Jonathan took the microphone.

"Darling, can we have the first dance?"

She nodded and went to him.

She wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry darling. I take it all back".

"Jennifer, you don't have anything to apologize for. I was trying to surprise you, but I didn't think it through, and then when you left, I just went along with it because as long as I did that, you were still in the dark and the surprise wasn't spoiled".

She had tears in her eyes.

"No divorce. No more nights apart, you and me forever, buster".

He kissed her. "Music to my ears".

"I am so sorry I doubted you".

"it's ok, really."

"There's just one thing. Was the comment you made at the restaurant really necessary?"

"No, that part wasn't planned. I apologize for that one. I was just frustrated that you were upset and I couldn't tell you what was going on".

She nodded.

"Darling, why me? There are plenty of other people who are just as deserving for this award".

"Because you are the favorite of the staff, the kids, me. They all ask for you and light up when they see you".

'I feel so foolish".

"It's ok, honest".

"Darling, why didn't you come look for me when I left?"

"Well, I did go to the beach house several times. But I didn't see your note right away. And when I saw your note and couldn't find you at the hotels that you and I usually go to, I figured you were at the cabin".

"You knew I was at the cabin?"

"Yep. Who do you think asked the sheriff to tell you the road was being closed and the power turned off?"

"You did that?! Jonathan Charles…."

"Would you like to finish that sentence?"

"You are amazing. I love you so much".

"I love you more, Red".

"Darling, for the record, the party you planned would have been amazing. You do a really good job".

"Thank you. You did a nice job yourself".

"I can't take all the credit- I did plan it, but Ashley did a lot of the leg work".

"I just wanted you to help me, you know that, right?"

"I know. But if I had helped you, you would have figured out that it was already done".

Their dance ended, and he dipped and kissed her.

"I am starving. Want to get a plate?"

"Yes, let's go".

They went to the buffet line, and got their plates.

She was staring at the buffet when she noticed the theme. It was all her favorites. Caprese sticks, cheese quesadillas with guac on the side, mini chicken tacos, grilled chicken skewers, salad cups, antipasto sticks with tortellini, toasted ravioli, fruit and cheese plate, exotic fruit cups, veggie plate…

She was touched. He had really put a lot into planning this.

She leaned back and whispered to him. "Babe, I owe you one".

"Nobody's keeping score, darling."

He kissed her cheek.

They sat down and ate, and Stacie and Jeff joined them.

The silent auction opened up and she went to look at what they had to offer. She bid on a few things, and was very pleased with the items he had gotten for the auction.

She bid on a few packages, dinner gift certificates and also season tickets to the local theatre.

The live auction started and they were donating a day on the boat with them, and also a spa day and a golfing day with the Harts. It was fun to see how much people were willing to spend on the items.

After the live auction ended, they announced the winners of the silent auction. Jennifer had won a spa package and 2 restaurant gift cards, but she lost out on the season tickets to the theater.

Jonathan went up to the microphone.

"Ok, the entertainment for tonight is about to begin. If everyone would please make their way to the tent out back".

He took her hand and they walked out there, leading the way. He stopped just before the tent, and blindfolded Jennifer.

"She doesn't know what is behind the tent, folks, so please don't shout it out when you get inside".

He took her hands and led her into the tent.

As soon as she was in place, he raised his hand so that everyone would be quiet.

He slipped off her blindfold.

"1…2…3!"

The lights came on. The music came on. All the activity began. It was the circus tent that she had asked for, and it was far better than her dreams.

There were jugglers, acrobats, tightrope walkers, clowns. And per her request when she originally suggested the theme, the only animals being used in the circus were dogs. Dogs were jumping through hoops, and doing the tricks that lions usually did. But there were absolutely no elephants, no lions, no monkeys, no tigers, and no animals living in cages that should be free.

She hugged him tight.

"Oh, darling, it's wonderful! I love it".

They spent the rest of the night walking from exhibit to exhibit, and thanking the performers.

"Darling, where did you find these people?"

"There is a school in Florida where you can major in the circus. So, I made a few calls, and offered to hire them and pay them enough to cover their airfare, but they had to agree to no caged animals."

"You think of everything". She kissed him, and they walked hand in hand through the rest of the event.

They finally went back inside and saw that dessert was being put out.

"Darling, I can't stand another bite. Why don't we get it to go and take it home and have it tomorrow?"

"Fine with me".

He turned back to glance at her. "You are coming home, right?"

She looked at him incredulously. "Yes".

"Just checking". He kissed her fast before she could say anything.

They danced some more, and then Stacie and Jeff came over and told them they were heading out.

"How long are you staying in town?"

"We aren't. We are flying home tonight".

"Well, thank you so much for coming and helping him pull this off".

"Glad I could help someone so deserving".

Jennifer hugged her and then she and Jonathan returned to the dance floor.

Everyone started filling out, and Jonathan and Jennifer started cleaning up. He had hired a clean up crew, so they didn't have to do much. They were headed home about 45 minutes later.

***Willow Pond***

Jennifer asked Jonathan to take her to the beach house so that she could get her things. The first thing she did in the beach house was take off her heels and put on her flip flops.

She quickly packed her suitcases and Jonathan loaded them into the car for her. They locked the place up and then headed to Willow Pond.

She and Jonathan came inside and he took her bags upstairs for her while she went and put the food they had brought home in the fridge. The caterer had sent tons of leftovers home with them.

She went upstairs and found him undressing. She went up behind him and started scratching his back.

"Oh, that feels amazing".

"Play your cards right, and there's more where that came from, sailor".

She stepped over to the closet and unzipped her dress, and shimmied out of it. She put on one of his favorite nightgowns, and climbed into bed.

As soon as he climbed in to bed, she got behind him and gave him a back rub and a back scratch.

She got him totally relaxed, and then snuggled up against his chest. He reached up and turned out the light and just held her.

"I really missed you, you know. I don't like it when we are away from each other".

"Why didn't you come get me?"

"I knew you would come back in time. You needed space, and I gave it to you. But I didn't like it at all".

"I missed you too, but I was too hurt and mad to come back any sooner".

She turned to face him.

"Darling, next time you want to plan a party yourself, just tell me you hired a party planner, ok?"

"There won't be a next time. This time was hard enough. You can plan all the parties from now on".

"Well thank you".

"I am sorry I tricked you. But you really do deserve the award, darling".

"As long as you still want me around, then all can be forgiven."

"Still want you around? Darling, I can barely get close enough to you. You are my everything. I love you more than words can say".

"I love you, too darling."

She leaned up to kiss him, and he flipped her over on her back. They made love for a few hours and then fell asleep all wrapped up in each other's arms.


End file.
